under the MOON
by Moon Waltz
Summary: [ficlet] "Pepatah mengatakan, jika sesuatu terjadi hingga dua kali, maka akan ada kali ketiganya."/ DouWata / Happy birthday, Doumeki!
**Notes:** _I crave for this shit so much, but it looks like no one would make me their fanfict, so here it is_ , fanfiksi DouWata pertama (semoga bukan yang terakhir) buatanku. Maap banget kalo jadinya nyampah di fandom ini, tapi kusudah tak tahan lagi menuliskan segala hal tentang kedua makhluk yang _hint_ -nya bertebaran di mana-mana ini :')))

p.s: _well_ , karena belom kelar baca manganya, fanfik ini kubuat _Alternate Reality_ aja ya~ /seenaknya/ _Enjoy~_

p.p.s: _Happy birthday, hina matsuri boy_ , Doumeki! :))))

* * *

 **.**

xxxHOLiC © CLAMP

 **.**

 **under the MOON**

© Moon Waltz

* * *

 **.**

"Pepatah mengatakan, jika sesuatu terjadi hingga dua kali, maka akan ada kali ketiganya."

Doumeki mengarahkan tatapan pada pemuda yang baru saja berucap. Ia katupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, menjadikan diam sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan yang mendadak dikatakan lawan bicaranya.

"Kau percaya?"

Doumeki tetap diam. Bukan karena ia kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itu begitu sederhana, satu anggukan atau gelengan sudah bisa menyelesaikannya. Tapi yang jadi teka-teki luar biasa sulit di sini justru si penanya itu sendiri.

Kenapa ia bertanya hal tersebut? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk datang di tengah malam? Kenapa ia memintanya untuk menemaninya terjaga semalaman? Kenapa ia—

Kenapa ia memasang ekspresi yang begitu sulit dimengerti bahkan oleh seorang Doumeki?

"Kau diam, huh?"

Watanuki menyerah untuk menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung datang. Ia kembali mengembuskan gumpalan asap dari pipa yang ia isap, menerbangkannya, hingga bercampur dengan udara malam yang dingin.

"Ada apa?"

Sungguh tidak adil bukan, mengajukan pertanyaan padahal ia tak berkenan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi ditujukan padanya. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan aturan remeh seperti itu? Yang jelas itu bukan Doumeki (dan bukan pula pemuda di sisinya sekarang, _bukan lagi_.)

"Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin terjaga sampai pagi. Dan untuk itu, aku butuh seorang rekan. Tapi sepertinya sama saja kalau kau yang menemani."

Doumeki menatapnya lama, berusaha mengorek segala hal yang ada di balik iris heterokrom itu. Tapi mustahil, Watanuki sudah bukan Watanuki yang dulu lagi (—yang pikirannya mudah ditebak seperti buku yang terbuka, yang berhati lembut namun mudah sekali terprovokasi, yang dengan berada di sisinya saja sudah membuat Doumeki bahagia).

"Sampai kapan?" pertanyaan kedua ia lontarkan. Doumeki tak tahu dengan pasti apa yang pemuda bertitel '1 April' ini pikirkan, namun apapun itu ia tahu, _orang itu_ yang akan selalu mengisi benaknya, memenuhi pikirannya. Orang itu, yang akan selalu menjadi pusat rotasi dari hidup pemuda ini.

Orang itu, yang masih saja belum kembali.

Jadi, sampai kapan si bodoh ini akan menunggunya?

"Tentu saja sampai _ia_ kembali."

"Meski kau harus sendiri di toko ini?"

"Meski _aku_ harus sendiri di toko ini."

Jawaban itu begitu tegas diucapkan, tak ubahnya sebuah ultimatum yang selalu berhasil mengakhiri argumentasi mereka sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

Watanuki sudah benar-benar berubah, bukan? Ia sudah bukan lagi pemuda yang selalu dihinggapi ketakutan akan berakhir mati seorang diri. Ia sudah bukan lagi pemuda yang sepuluh tahun lalu terlihat begitu rapuh dalam kesendirian.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuat bulan di atas sana terlihat indah?"

Doumeki mendongakan kepala mengikuti arah telunjuk pemuda itu yang teracung tinggi-tinggi.

"Karena meski ada begitu banyak bintang, bulan tidak. Ia sendiri."

Selengkung senyum terbit dari bibirnya yang baru saja mengembuskan asap entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Watanuki yang dulu memang terlihat lemah dan rapuh, terkadang _absurd_ , seringkali egois. Tapi sungguh, Doumeki lebih memilih Watanuki yang seperti itu dibandingkan dengan makhluk yang menjilati lukanya dengan anggun seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Doumeki lebih menyukai Watanuki yang dulu dibandingkan dengan pemuda yang memaksakan diri untuk terlihat tegar ini.

Jadi untuk sekali ini saja biarkan ia menumpulkan akal sehatnya. Untuk malam ini saja, biarkan Doumeki mengikuti kata hatinya: memeluk erat-erat pemuda di sisinya.

Watanuki terkejut (setidaknya cukup terkejut sampai-sampai untuk sepersekian detik ia terlihat seperti dirinya _yang dulu_.)

"Kau, apa yang—"

"Sebentar saja."

"Tapi, aku—tidak, kau, Kohane- _chan_ —"

"Dia akan mengerti," _bahwa kau berpura-pura tegar dengan menyembunyikan perasaanmu, bahwa kau mengaku bisa berdamai dengan kesendirian namun memanggilku di tengah malam karena merasa kesepian. Dia akan mengerti._

"Ka-kalau begitu, sebentar saja."

Lihat, 'kan?

Watanuki sesungguhnya tak ingin sendiri. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin lengan ramping itu membalas rengkuhan yang diberikan padanya lebih kuat lagi (begitu kuat, seakan ia takut rengkuhan ini akan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir kali.)

"—percaya," di sela-sela rengkuhan yang menghubungkan keduanya, ia berbisik lirih pada pemuda itu.

"Eh?"

"Aku percaya."

"Bahwa akan ada yang ketiga kali jika sesuatu terjadi hingga dua kali?"

"Ya," disaksikan bulan yang bersinar dengan terang, Doumeki melanjutkan kata-kata yang dulu hilang dan tak sempat ia ucapkan, "sepuluh, dua puluh, lima puluh tahun, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu hingga _dia_ kembali."

 _Jadi, jangan lagi berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja jika seorang diri. Jangan lagi.***_

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Omigosh, saya nulis apasih ini .-.

Yasudahlah, yang penting diri ini puas :')))) #enggak


End file.
